Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Happymystery12
Summary: Five people, one crazed dream. Will any of them make it out SANE? Rated JIC, please R&R. :3
1. PROLOGUE: The Little Dream

A boy sat in darkness, four playing cards in his hand. He sighed. "I don't wanna disappear! How can I make people dream me?" After a few minutes of thought, he stood. "Ah! That's it! I can draw people to me, and they will make my world!" He laughed.

That was the start to the madness....


	2. CHAPTER 1: Kit, the Red Spade Alice

A girl had just arrived in Wonderland. She was a young wolf with grey fur and green eyes.

"Hello," a young boy said as he came up to her. He had black hair that hid his eyes. His white shirt's sleeves hid his hands and he was smiling. "Welcome to Wonderland, Alice."

"A-Alice? I'm not Alice. My name is Kit," she told the boy.

"You are Alice," the boy persisted. "Onee-chan, this is YOUR world! Do your best as Alice!" He laughed innocently as he disappeared.

"... Alice. What is Alice?" she pondered.

"Big Sis, Big Sis!" A young girl came up to her. "Wanna play tag with me?"

"I-I don't have time," Kit said. "Hey... do you know what an Alice is?" she asked the girl.

"Alice... Mm.... Um... I don't know. Alice... What Alice is to me... it hears me."

Kit backed away from the girl and started running. "Alice..." she said once she stopped. "What is an Alice? It doesn't matter to me... I'm ALICE! This is MY WORLD!" She laughed a deranged laugh. A sword appeared in her hand.

She went back into the city and started slicing people down.

"Big... Sis?" The young girl's eyes grew wide as Kit raised her bloodied sword. The girl let out an ear-splitting squeal as Kit sliced her down.

"You..." Kit said as she came up to a blue hedgehog. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" She raised her sword.

He cried out and threw his arms up to protect himself.

She was then in a steel cage, surrounded by blackness.

"Ah, Big Sis is bad~" the boy taunted. He was playing with a doll of Kit.

"Let me go!" she growled.

He laughed and started to walk away.

"W-wait!" She stood. "Please!!" She started to cry.

The boy laughed and disappeared into the darkness.

A forest scene now surrounded imprisoned Kit.


	3. CHAPTER 2: Sonic, the Blue Diamond Alice

The blue hedgehog sat there, freaked out by the grey wolf that had almost killed him. It was Sonic. "Red... Red... When you slay someone and their family... their lover..."

The little boy taunted him. "You said you wanted to become an Alice. Do you hear it? Do you hear the song?"

He didn't answer.

"That's fine," the boy said. "Do your best, Big Bro!" He disappeared.

Sonic started walking through the crowd. "Song..." he told himself. He suddenly thought of something. "Ah, that song. I need to sing that song."

He started to sing as he stopped in the middle of the crowd. "_The second Alice was a fragile blue one... singing to the world in the Wonderland. Filling regions with false created notes... that were of a false created world,_" he sang slowly and lowly.

A deer with brown fur and bright pink hair stopped, hearing him. "Eh? What's that song? It's not very entertaining..."

"I-I made it up." Sonic smiled. "_This new Alice was..._ Ah... Alice!?"

"Big Bro!" he heard the boy call. "Sing more!"

"Yeah, sing more!" someone in the crowd said.

"Yeah, yeah!" another agreed.

"Hurry up and sing more!" was another yell.

"Ah, sure." Sonic nodded. "_This new Alice was that of a rose. He was shot and killed by a madman._" His voice was hesitant and shaky. "_It left a flower blooming sadly red. That who was loved was now..._" He stopped singing. "Forgotten," he whispered.

He smirked, then started laughing. "Red... Beautiful flowing _red_! Her-- no, _their_ blood! Blood! Blood!! Blood!!!" He laughed louder and people in the crowd began whispering. "You ALL! Do you know that your blood is RED? That's great!! It's RED! REALLY RED!!" He grabbed someone's gun. "While you see only BLACK!!" He laughed even louder. "You guys should see it now!!" Sonic yelled as he pointed the gun at his head. He shot himself and dropped to the ground, _dead_.

The boy sighed as he set down a Sonic doll with a red rose pinned to it. "Ah, ah... Don't do it~" he said in a sing-song voice. "Don't worry about what they said. But I'm glad... You are also prepared to bring someone with you." He laughed.


	4. CHAPTER 3: Nami, the Green Club Alice

A redheaded young fox in a green dress dropped a teacup, which shattered on contact with the floor. "Oh..." she groaned. "In only _today_, two people have gone mad. It sure seems like a popular ailment, don't you think?" Queen Nami's hands were shaking.

"Our lovely Queen," her caretaker told her, "ah-- our dearest Queen... Please, calm yourself. There is no chance of you having that ailment, although you still haven't decided--"

"No way!!" Queen Nami stood. "I won't die from this stupid disease!! But..." She put her hand to her throat. "I'll die... when I'm too old to bear living anymore. Right! I'll be healthy if I have a younger body!"

The boy appeared behind her. "Gee, that's irresponsible of you." He smiled. "Do you wanna become an Alice?"

"You again?!?" Queen Nami quickly turned to him. "There's... nothing going back to my world for, so leave me alone. I'll never be a singer in that circus ever again!! Singing, singing, JUST SINGING! Nobody... was looking at me... for who I was! Nobody loved me!! But here, everyone DOES love me!"

"Is that so?" the boy taunted. "Do people really love you for YOU?"

"Shut up, shut up!!" Queen Nami yelled. "They do!! Now _go away._ _GO AWAY IMMEDIATELY!_"

"Shut up is how you go," the boy said. "Oh, right! You're proud of your voice, so are you _sure_ you don't wanna be a diva again?" He put a finger on her throat. When he pulled it away, Queen Nami started coughing.

"What..." Her voice was hoarse. "What? What, my voice?!?!"

The boy laughed. "I think you're much better like this! It's so nice of me to change your voice!"

"G... G... Give back... my voice..." She had tears in her eyes.

"Your voice is so ugly when it's getting old," the boy said happily. "You'll always be in this castle." He laughed.

"Give me back my voice!" Queen Nami begged. She was crying.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?!" her caretaker asked.

"Bye-bye, _Queenie_!" the boy taunted as he walked away.

The boy hummed as he played with a Nami doll. "_Very cute and dear in the Wonderland. She charmed people to her every beck and call, she had made a strange green country. This new ALICE was the country's queen, taken over by a distorted dream. She was afraid of losing to death, she would forever rule her country~_ She was really ugly, cheating people with her pretty looks. Next time, she'll be sure not to trick anyone else." He dropped the doll and walked away.

The boy sighed. "All of them have been failures. Will _any_ of them be any good? Hm... Maybe I need very young humans? Of course! Don't children dream quite a lot? It's so simple, how did I not realize it before?" He laughed. "It's perfect!"


End file.
